bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
The Binding of Isaac: Wrath of the Lamb/Bugs
For the bugs found in the base game, see The Binding of Isaac Bugs. This is a list of all bugs currently found in Wrath of the Lamb, ''the expansion to ''The Binding of Isaac. Please post as many as you can so the creators can try to fix some. Also, please remove any fixed bugs/glitches, or edit them to correspond with the current patch. The current version of WotL is v1.45 Audio *If you leave a challenge room (by teleporting out) after the music started (by having taken the treasure), the challenge music won't stop until the point where it would loop. Probably related to at what point the music is programmed to loop. **Persisted pre-DLC as well. *When fighting a boss in the Depths/Necropolis during a Curse of the Labyrinth, the song used in the battle against Mom will play, regardless of whether or not the boss is Mom. The same thing happens with the first boss before Mom's Heart on The Womb XL/Utero XL *Alternative chapters will play the new boss music, regardless of whether the boss fought is old or new (old bosses can still be fought on alternative XL floors). Fighting Krampus will also result in getting the new boss music if he is fought on an alternative floor. (intentional? Needs confirmation whether fixed in v1.1) *On the Character Selection Screen, if you use Arrow Keys on the Keyboard to switch between characters, no clicking sound will be played. *Skipping Ending 11 does not cut the ending audio off. It will continue to play throughout the credits or starting page *Getting killed can cause the music for a room/floor to reset *No sound effect for the Monstro's Tooth item. *If you die with no heart containers (either as ??? normally or anyone else by health-down and/or deals with the devil) "Hereafter" doesn't play. (Confirmed as Eve in boss room.) Gameplay General * Using Mom's Pad against the new double-bullet shooting flies causes the fly to freeze and become invincible through the items duration. (One time occurrence, not yet verified fully.) *As of 1.2, Tinted Rocks often drop 1 soul heart instead of 2, same with red chests. *As of 1.33, items do not appear after beating bosses in Necro XL. *As of 1.333, If you have Bob's Rotten Head as Space-bar item, your chance of getting rewards by playing Fortune Teller Machine is greatly increased. Bob's Rotten Head may have replaced the role of Lucky Foot or Lucky Toe due to a bug in programming. *Dropping certain Trinkets (e.g. the Lucky Toe) may render them impossible to pick up again. *Blood banks take Eternal Hearts first. Probably intentional *Using blood banks in Womb, Utero, Sheol, Cathedral or The Chest while having soul hearts will cause having 0 red hearts (if you give all of your health to blood bank) and gaining invincibility. *Picking up the Joker card in the chest may cause the game to freeze, then make you stuck in the item pick up frame while (most) the items in the game scroll repeatedly above your head. **Happens with more items at more locations. *??? dies if he has only an eternal heart. *Having The Polaroid and beating Mom can result in two Polaroids. (V1.4) *As of 1.45 the top secret room can not be found naturall. Samson *When playing as Samson, tears up items and pills often do not take effect. Noted with Jesus Juice, Toothpicks, Magic 8 Ball and Squeezy. **This has also occurred while playing as Isaac and Eve, with tears up items never taking effect at all on some runs. Note that tears up pills also do not take effect. (Confirmd) **Sometimes (experienced with judas and isaac) tears up items will increase Attack instead of Tears. Range up items appear to work normally. (Confirmd) Unlocking progress *'As of version 1.45', there are appears to be 98/97 secrets to unlock. Did not go past 200 Mom kills yet, so unclear if real total may be 99/97. *Beating the Chest with Cain, Judas, Eve, ??? and Samson causes the incorrect achievement to unlock on Steam. Isaac and Maggy's achievements unlock correctly. **Eve and ??? unlock the other's item instead of their own. (Note: All the other characters unlock their items correctly.) Still present as of version 1.45. **In-game achievement unlock may randomly disappear. *Having Depths XL and killing the first boss before entering the Item rooms give you Samson, after that you still can get the items from the item rooms and then kill Mom. **The problem here is that for the XL levels, the first boss is also "tagged" the same as the second boss. This means that for any clear conditions, only the first boss needs to be killed. *'Sometimes when unlocking secrets / achievements no notification will pop up during the gameplay. The number in the collections will increase however there will be no picture showing the unlock' **This happens even without the Wrath of the Lamb extension. **If this bug happens early enough, it will result in things like Ending Cinematics, or the 10th challenge not being unlocked when you otherwise would have gotten the notification. **If playing the steam version, exiting and re-entering the game may award the missing steam achievements. However, there will still be no in-game pop-up informing you of the secrets unlocked. **Even though no pop up will be shown, the item can still be obtained normally (ie. even if no pop up is shown for Blood Rights, it can still be found.) **''Whilst not a true fix, a temporary solution has been outlined by a couple of kind users on the Steam forums.'' ***If you remove (back it up!) the secrets file from your Flash directory then run the game, it will regenerate it from your save data. In addition to adding your missing secrets to the secrets page, from this point on, further unlocks will be announced and unlocked as per usual! Seemingly the root bug is fixed, its just there's no script in game to repair all the borked files of early buyers of the game and/or expansion. ***The secrets file is found here: User/AppData/Roaming/Macromedia/Flash Player/#SharedObjects/GibberishString/localhost/so.sol ***A trivial side-effect to the above fix is that the order of your previous unlocks will lost and overwritten by a default order (ie: The order will become Cain, Judas, The Womb etc, instead of the typical Radioactive Spider, Spelunky etc. order). ***Some of the secrets might be missing when regenerating the so.sol file from serial.txt, especially the 8 latest secrets (confirmed Samson's Lock, Eve's Birds foot, and the Left Hand in my case -ChanXing) ***'As of version 1.45': Regenerating a full secrets file using this method will result in 93 or 94/97 secrets being unlocked upon restart (depending on Platinum God being unlocked). The four missing are as follows: Samson's Lock, Eve's Birds Foot, the Left Hand, and Cain's Eye. These may be unlocked now and stay unlocked afterwards, unless you erase so.sol again. As above, Eve's and ???'s in-game secrets are still reversed. So, if you had everything else from before, don't waste your time trying an Eve run again. ****Platinum God works again as of version 1.45 after collecting (almost) all items and defeating The Chest with everyone. ****Did not go past 200 Mom kills yet, so unclear if total secrets is 99/97 or 98/97. *Clearing the Cathedral will not unlock Ending #12 in some instances, although it will display it after clearing the game. **Fixed as of v1.3? (Need confirmation) *'The Counter for the Secrets goes up and you can find the unlocked secrets in-game, but you neither don't get Pop-ups for the Unlock, nor can view them in the Stats.' **In some cases, the secrets counter fails to increment and secret unlock pop-ups fail to display, but the items are still unlocked. *Challenge #10 "The Purist" as well as End 12 might not unlock after beating the Cathedral (workaround here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7-lc83CcvqQ). Fixed as of current versions. **The 1.15 update re-locked Ending 12 and "The Purist" for many individuals, and renders them unable to be unlocked again. **It seems that if achievements and secrets notifications start working properly, the ending #12 and the Challenge #10 remain locked. **Still in v1.2 **Able to achieve Platinum God without completing Challenge #10 or obtaining Daddy's Love, Ghost Baby worked in its place *When doing a challenge, dying with Ankh and turning into ??? makes the challenge impossible and allows you to continue to Sheol/Cathedral after killing Mom. *If you get ankh and die, the game reads you as ???, so you can unlock the D6, rainbow baby and forget me now before even unlocking ???. *Secrets unlocked after beating mom/mom's heart/etc for cutscenes unlock during the cutscene, so only the sound is heard. After unlock, they won't pop up at the menu like usual, but they will show in the secrets section. *The Left Hand does not remain unlocked for some people (may be due to CCleaner removing poorly-implemented save data, needs further verification). *When you unlock Cain's Eye, a duplicate Cain's Eye page replaces the "You unlocked Magdalene" page in the found secrets. Rooms * Using The Moon may force you to exit the secret room to an isolated area. With no doors. This can also happen when teleporting to a random room with telepills (found when under the labyrinth curse). *Also, secret rooms in XL levels can be naturally connected to isolated rooms. You can go from the secret room to the isolated room (with a bomb), but can't go back if you don't have any bomb left. You just get stuck. (be careful even the boss room can be cut off from your start point Curse of the Labyrinth is your friend till this gets fixed) * Secret rooms in XL levels often are furnished like regular rooms. (Also may contain a random Boss encounter open room, Larry Jr. is inside) **Both this bug and the above (Secret Rooms leading to isolated areas cut off from the rest of the floor) are demonstrated in the first five minutes of this video. *In the Arcade room, you can re-enter it multiple times to change the slot machine to a Fortune Telling machine. *Exiting the Curse room while flying deals damage unlike entering it while flying. *v1.3 - I got the x-ray vision in The Chest, and a crack in the wall appeared in a room, which normally leads into a secret room. I couldn't go through the crack (nothing happened as if the crack wasn't there), the same thing happened from another side of the map piece where the secret room is/should be. *v1.3 - In The Chest if you teleport into the Secret Room and are unable to blow up the Secret Room entrance you may be unable to escape, ending your run. More information on The Chest page. **The secret , error, and devil/angel rooms on the chest level cannot have their entrances opened via explosions (bombs, rockets, etc). Teleporting into these rooms on the chest level without a means to teleport out will leave the player with no means to exit and end the run. *v1.4 - Secret Rooms now act like Super Secret Rooms. They now seem to appear only touching one other room, as opposed to appearering between two or three. Enemies *As of V 1.33, Greed and Super Greed no longer appear in shops and secret rooms: the miniboss music plays, but the given room is entriely empty and the doors do not lock. After exiting and re-entering the room, the room is simply empty, as if Greed or Super Greed had been defeated. The two minibosses still appear in Sheol, and other locations that can spawn the Sins as random encounters. *When entering a room with any kind of Boils in it, they will spawn at their full size and go back to their small size right after. *Whenever there are mini-clots enemies in the room, all enemies that are able to shoot, will shoot mini-clots projectiles. *Small Spider enemies are not blocked by bombs and moving bombs (pushed or Fetus in a Jar) pass through them. *The new enemy resembling Larry Jr. made of heads can sometimes get stuck in a wall and become unkillable without ghostly shots or wide-range bombs, possibly forcing a reset if the player cannot bomb or teleport out. *Enemies will get stuck in doorways *Avarices are typically restricted by pits, but may jump across a corner created by two pits. *The Larry Jr.s spawned in the boss challenge room look like they only have one segment besides the head, but act like they have 2. *V1.33: With multiple fetuses on screen, one of them will always shoot homing projectiles instead of normal blood ones. This includes angel fetuses. Also happens during the Isaac boss fight. *v1.33 - Brains sometimes stay stationary. Found with Cain in The Depths I with the Curse of Darkness. Bosses *Attacking Mom's heart/It Lives! with the candle while it is hiding damages it. When it is left with a quarter of it's health left, it will not come down until you defeat all other enemies in the room. *If you defeat a boss and kill yourself with a bomb(?)(and have "dead cat")you will fight the boss again.proof link *The VS Boss screens are extremely glitched in general, as there are instances of showing one boss yet having you fight an entirely separate boss altogether. **Sometimes on XL versions of the Caves and the Catacombs, Pestilence will appear on the first VS. screen but a completely different boss will be fought but will still drop a Cube of Meat. The second boss fight will be against Pestilence but the second VS. screen will show another boss that is neither the first boss fought nor Pestilence. Upon defeat Pestilence will not drop a Cube of Meat. Can also happen with Femine on Cellar XL. *Boss death animation sometimes causes a harmful explosion. This occurs in battles with Mom and Satan where the death animation includes a screenwide explosion that may cause whatever character you are playing as to lose a full heart. *On an XL floor, if you defeat a normal boss, don't pick up the item, and proceed to fight one of the Four Horsemen as a second boss, returning to the first boss room and re-rolling the first boss's item (with the d6) will always result in a second Cube of Meat (confirmed in 1.15). * In some rare cases in a boss fight you can lose all your hearts and instantly die with a kill screen with nothing on it. *"The Fallen" Boss tends to be stuck within his Chasing Charge Attack. Planting Bombs on his way and damaging him with those Bombs unsticks him. *"Gurdy" encounter sometimes bugs up and continiously spawns flies and bloats instead of attacking. **Meaning that the regular Gurdy occasionally acts like one of its champion variants. ***I didn't notice Gurdy looking differently coloured when that happened (and that happened a couple of times after I got the DLC, and never before i got the DLC). I guess I'll try to look harder. *Fighting any boss and having Cursed Skull and you kill the boss right when your life goes down to a half heart, and you get teleported but the boss remains dead but no there is still no passage to next level. *Sometimes Larry Jr will get stuck behind his poop rather than "eating" through it. *When you fight fistula, sometimes half of it won't spawn chargers when the last bit is destroyed (same with bomb flies on the champion version). because the game will not spawn enemies in rocks or over pits, probably to keep rooms from being unbeatable. Occurring with the Fistula variant that spawns bomb flies is likely an oversight. *When Pin goes underground after shooting a green bomb, you can still hit him. *When fighting Larry Jr. in the boss gauntlet room, three Larrys that are each two segments long appear. Each of these acts as though they have an invisible third segment. After enough damage, the sound and blood effect will happen, but no part of it will be destroyed. *Using The Candle against War when he is using his attack in the air to randomly drop troll bombs will damage him. If his health reaches half in mid-air, he will not return to the screen and the player will be able to do nothing. (Similar to the off-screen kill glitch with War and Bob's rotten head.) **It may still be possible to damage him with the candle, even if he isn't on the screen. Just look out for a spot where you can see his life decrease when you shoot the candle. **Also happens when War gets damaged by Bad Gas *In the Satan battle, getting hit by the Fallen will often not damage you. *The Fallen sometimes becomes immune to damage after the split. *For some players, the first harbinger in any game will always be Famine in every play-through. *V1.3: When I fought War, he flew into the right wall of the room. Then he started his "tackling" from outside the room, but he did this only two times rather than three times, like he normally would. *Some time, Envy can split into super Envy part, and if the super Envy is killed after all the other Envy parts, you can get the super Envy item forever alone. *When fighting Conquest, he will sometimes hover slightly offscreen, and if he does his charge attack while offscreen nothing will happen and he will usually return back onscreen. *v1.33 - Killing Mom's Heart with The Bible immediately after going into the room kills the heart, but the boss health label stays stuck on the HUD. *Using any form of teleportation (The Teleport! item displayed in the picture) while touching a boss chest on the same frame of animation causes the game to glitch out into an unwinnable level called "The Chest" that has the same layout as the level you have just killed the boss, albeit with a different wall. Performed using ??? in The Citadel. (Glitch found by Lizardheart) *If killed by one of Isaac's beams from heaven, the death letter will show a picture of a horseman, because the game registers you as having been killed by one of Conquest's attacks. *v1.4 - If you enter a boss battle against Pestilence, there will be always a puke bomb that he will fire at you right at the start, without him doing his spitting animation. *Brimstone charges normally in any room that has no enemies, but in battle it releases small squirts that deal about 45% of it's original damage. *Using "Best Friend" on "Fallen" in causes you to die right away, and death note says died from Isaac (Possibly not a bug) Graphical *Using a Forget-Me-Now in the Large Marge challenge does strange things. (It regenerates the level, but with a new graphical set - this leads to strange things like facing Mom in the Womb and Mom's Heart in Sheol) **Bosses will be as if the level had been regenerated normally, but the graphical set and in-between levels will act as though you were one stage deeper. Monsters may appear by either parameter. For example, a level that should be the Depths will have the appearance of the Womb, but monsters from either level may appear. **This bug appears to make the challenge unwinnable; Mom appears in the first of the two boss rooms rather than the second, and when defeated the four doors explode as normal, but the challenge does not register as cleared, leaving the player trapped. *Stats window can sometimes glitch out and show false stats if equipped with the DLC. Typically this manifests as not acknowledging the effect of upgrades. *F.Hopper and Scolex art in the credits are bugged and seem to flicker between Leaping Spider and Pin, respectively. Fixed as of 1.4 * The info plate that displays on the bottom right corner every time you pick up an object sometimes doesn't display or just the half of it is displayed. * In the Necropolis and Utero stages, sometimes the lower left corner of the screen that displays the stage name doesn't have a number (or it doesn't display "XL" if Curse of the Labyrinth is activated). *When picking up certain items as Samson, such as Jesus Juice, he will lose his hair. *When fighting the Mask of Infamy, there will be no health bar present at the top of the screen. *TNT barrels sometimes appear inside of walls (still present in v1.333) * Rocks also rarley apper inside of walls. *Trinkets have the same icon on the map as tarot cards. (Intentional?) *When having a tarot card surrounded by trinkets, while having "The Tick" which makes you unable to pick up other trinkets, picking up the tarot card shows the animation of you picking up a trinket, when you're actually picking up the tarot card *If you have the Mitre, the Womb 2 Devil Room that brings you to Sheol will look like an Angel Room... still with an entrance to Sheol. *When Cain gets toothpicks both eyes get propped open instead of just his good eye; his shots are not affected. *When shooting a fully charged Chocolate Milk shot while facing sideways, Cain's eyepatch will move to a different part of his face, then move back to its original place. *??? has color mismatch issues with items such as the Holy Grail much like he has with the Growth Hormones. *Maggy is named "Magdalen'e'" on the Character Selection Screen, but when you encounter Mini-Bosses, it says "Magdalen'a'" instead. (Example: Magdalena vs. Gluttony) **This happened before the DLC as well *When the Tarot card 'The Devil' is used on War, his body turns invisible, and he cannot be seen. He still attacks the player. (Found in the meat challenge with labyrinth) * During Boss Battles in Boss Rooms, Egg Sack (Daddy Long Legs) drops Triachnid's feet on Enemies instead of regular Daddy Long Legs. *Getting Kamikaze! while having the Holy Grail turns the flying animation into a normal walking animation, although you still can fly. * Drops from red fires spawn in the top left corner. *Spider Butt shows a Necronomicon animation when used. (Possibly because Spider Butt has the effect of Necronomicon in addition to other effects.) *Triachnid has no death animation and just disappears on death. This is not a bug, Daddy Long Legs has no death animation either. *When entering different rooms during the Curse of Darkness, the map will briefly show a heart and revert back. *If the Red Patch is activated with a flying item other than Transcendence, said flying item's visual effect is not visible and Isaac apears as a floating head. *The appearance of the Super SMB Fan cannot be overridden by other appearance changing items that completely change the look of the character, such as the @#!*% of Babylon and IPECAC. **This may be intentional however. **"A Lump Of Coal", however, entirely overrides the face. *Killing Scolex with bombs, IPECAC or other explosive attacks can cause the explosion animation to loop in place for an indefinite period of time. (Existed pre-DLC as well.) *Upon acquiring certain familiars (Bag of Pennies, Little CHAD, possibly more), Brother Bobby will appear. He will disappear when you exit the room. *Sometimes, Demon Baby/Little Gish will be Brother Bobby until all enemies were killed (this happened for every room, making having it useless) and Little Steve would be Brother Bobby until damage was taken. *A pill may show the positive animation despite having a negative effect, most notably the Luck Down pill. *When entering in a new floor, if the secret room is adjecent to the spawn room, it will appear briefly then disappear. *Various graphical glitches with Mr. Maw, including, invisible heads, bodies replacing heads *Getting Little Gish (Item Room, not the Boss.) and then The Relic makes Little Gish turn into Brother Bobby. (V.1.3 only?) *When picking up Tear increasing items, the tear stat (and range stats occassionally) do not visibly increase, and on rarer occasions, do not increase the stat at all **Sometimes, stat-boosting items appear to increase the "wrong" stat, e.g. the Pentagram resulting in a Tears upgrade. This may or may not be true in actual gameplay. *When fighting Conquest in The Depths (as a replacement for War), you will receive the standard War intro graphic. *The health bar found when fighting War and Famine simultaneously (in The Chest) only tracks War's health. *Sometimes when you are in the holy room familiars (that attack for you) will turn into brother bobby (cannot remember what familiar I had specifically, maybe little gish or sister maggy). After you leave the holy room, however, they turn back into the original familiar. *During a fight with Scolex, one of the poison bombs he fired froze in the explosion animation, except it didn't really do anything after that. Items * Technology 2 ** Technology 2 + Brimstone have a small graphical glitch when used together, and there's no sound effect for Technology 2. (In combination with some other items like Brimstone, Bloody Lust and others may cause Brimstone to be bugged, preventing it from being fired but dealing mass damage, killing It Lives in about three seconds. Picture below.) ** Technology 2 + Mom's Knife: Technology 2's laser fires as normal but does no damage. **Technology 2 + Epic Fetus: Tech 2's laser fires briefly, before the bomb crosshair starts flashing. The laser does normal damage. The Crosshair is also being delayed a bit before it appears. ** Acquiring Ipecac first, and then Technology 2 will give you both attacks. The reverse will max your attack stat, but will not yield the Ipecac attack. ** Shots don't penetrate rocks when using Technology 2 and Ouija Board, unless paired with Technology 1. ** Cannot throw Bob's head when equipped with Technology 2. ** Technology 2 WITH CAIN: Unable to fire any tears or other forms of attack, only the laser due to Cain's single eye. (Intentional) *** Cain: Technology 2 + Number One: Still doesn't fire Number One tears, even though they come from the lower part of his body, and not Cain's patched eye. ** The Candle will not fire with Technology 2. * When using the 3 Dollar bill in conjunction with another tear effect, there is a chance the 3 Dollar Bill will override the other effect instead of complementing it. * The Rainbow Baby might get buggy and gets replaced by Brother Bobby through a fight, but switches back after it. * The blue flies created from using Guppy's Head sometimes glitch out and get stuck in one place, and the animation stops. * Sacred Heart's description says "Space to Use" but isn't a use item and doesn't replace your current use item. * If you acquire Brimstone after picking up Technology 1 and then Ipecac you will be completely unable to fire no matter how long you charge Brimstone. (May be the same as the bug listed below). * When using Ipecac and Brimstone the player loses the ability to shoot at all. * When using Ipecac, Lump of Coal, Sacred Heart (might happen with other homing effects, not confirmed) and 3 Dollar Bill, there's a chance that 3 Dollar Bill will activate the effect of My Reflection, making the Ipecac bullets hover over enemies gaining size and over a moderate lenght of time falling over your enemies, but if you come near the enemies the bullet will follow you and explode until hitting a wall. * Acquiring Holy Water and then the Little Steve familiar causes the holy water to "cut in line" ahead of Little Steve, forcing it to turn into a Brother Bobby. Activating the Holy Water makes Little Steve return, but only for that room. * If you pick up Brimstone while you have Ipecac, your firing speed is greatly reduced. * If you pick up Fetus in a Jar while you have Mutant Spider, your firing speed is greatly reduced. * If you find Holy Water, but have a follower already, it will show up as Brother Bobby until you get hit in the room that you're in (needs further confirmation; confirmed with Abel, Demon Baby, and Little Steve). * Having Robo Baby and Little Steve causes Little Steve's shots not to fire and show random purple splotches on the walls in random directions (as if Little Steve shot there) during a fight, but after he shoots normally. (Needs confirmation that it's just those two, and not caused by other items.) * Guppy's Tail is supposedly unlocked by completing the 9 Deaths challenge, but it is possible to find it before completing the challenge. * 3 Dollar Bill can give the Magnet effect. * "Doctor's Remote" / "Epic Fetus" 's Cursor is being pushed back by Fires and a "Burned" sound can be heard whenever it occurs. * Mouse-listener lags the Player Input severely when used with Doctor's Remote / Epic Fetus. * Ipecac does not interact correctly with Spectral Tears, regardless of whether you gain them before or after Ipecac. (e.g. if you are flying above a rock, shooting will blow it up in your face, damaging you) * Unprovoked white flies can harm a player equipped with Skatole. * Liberty cap can give the compass effect temporarily. ** Might be intentional. * Sometimes killing red fires causes coins to appear in the upper left corner of the room (v1.2). * With Epic Fetus in a Jar and Technology, the laser will fire but will not be visible. * Sometimes, Fetus bomb's hitbox doesn't work and goes through enemies. * Jesus Juice seems to only increase your damage instead of tears and range. * Sometimes you may acquire Bugged Pills which end up being different color upon use rather than what it is being displayed to you. * Egg Sack (Daddy Long Legs) attacks Isaac(Boss) during the Isaac Boss Fight only once. * Bob's Rotten Head is afflicted by The Wiggle Worm and has a wavy flight when unleashed. ** BRH seems to be affected by My Reflection effect as well, at least when carrying the 3 Dollar Bill. * After using Mom's Bra, the Epic Fetus crosshair will be frozen as well, making you unable to drop bombs on anyplace but where you are standing. * Picking up Mom's Knife when you already have Epic Fetus results in Mom's Knife working only in the room you picked it up in, reverting back to Epic Fetus once you leave. * When picking up the Treasure Map or Compass item, the minimap does not update until you exit the shop/room you found it in. * Picking up the Whore of Babylon item will immediately give you its effects, at least graphical, while you are in the room you picked it up in, regardless of whether you are actually down to half a regular heart. Leaving the room sets you back to normal. (This didn't occur before WotL.) * After using Mom's Pad, Super Pooters (those flies that shoot two shots at a time) are frozen but cannot be hit. Only after the effect wears off could they be hit and killed. * When Mom's Contact freeze and then kill an enemy with a guardian fly, the fly stays in the white passive state and never turn red/aggressive. * When you Find and use the "Puberty" pill and then find the "I Found Pills" Pill (After you use Puberty) you see the text of "I Found Pills" * If you have Ipecac and enemies are against a wall (or stationary like boils), shooting with too much speed sometimes won't damage them. * Laser-type hits on a deployed Best Friend can kill you instantly, even when the attacks don't hit your character. The death sequence itself is also glitched out in several ways - Best Friend shakes for a while, and then the standard death screen pops up, with Isaac as the cause of death. The rest of the screen doesn't dim out either. * After completing the requirements for moms knife (beating satan as issac) the pop-up saying moms knife has appeared didnt show up as with other things i should have gotten (e.g. fetus in a jar) * Dr. Fetus does not fire with brimstone (Brimstone doesn't fire.) * If you have both Abel and Guppy (9 Lives), the floating cat head will move with Abel instead of following Isaac. * Using the pony's active ability against super greed and/or an avarice caused coins to be lost and dropped despite not taking any damage * The '<3' (heart) item does not show its name on the collection screen when selected. * Chocolate Milk is nerfed... intentional? * The Box item removes all walking animation when going up or down. * Holy Grail does not give ??? a blue heart when picked up. * Some items in the Angel Room will appear without being unlocked. (ex. Guardian Angel without having beaten Satan with Maggie) * As of V1.333 update, Brimstone will now fire when charged, but if the player holds the fire button down immediately after firing, the beam will be cut off and do less damage (No such problem prior to WotL release) * Dead Sea Scrolls can possibly select Wiggle Worm, which is not an activated item. It has no effect when this occurs. Also, DSS seems unable to choose any of the WotL activated items. * It is possible to obtain a second copy of The Left Hand from The Box. It is not possible to equip this copy if one has Mom's Purse. * Using a Forget Me Now on the Cathedral will take you to Sheol. * The Habit in combination with life gaining items can be abused to get infinitive life or money. In combination with the D20 it is possible to "farm" for pick-up items or the polaroid. The D20 often rerolls items into chests making it easy to farm for anything. (See photo for abusing this combination in the arcade game can easily bug out and crash if to many stuff is on screen!). * Using the candle while having moms knife will let the knife float in midair allowing Isaac to move away until he throws the flame. The knife can also float outside the screen sometimes but will come back. The knife will hurt anything it touches. * 9-Volt does not function with Bob's Rotten Head (potentially under specific circumstances). * If Isaac is holding The Ankh and is killed, he will spawn as ??? (Blue Baby) as normal, but if 9 lives is picked up after the ??? transformation and you are killed you will spawn with 1 regular heart, but the game will still recognize you as ??? and all achievments unlocked will be unlocked under ??? Misc. *If you just run the .exe file for BOI, sometimes you can unlock the Golden God medal without earning it. *After beating Isaac the Title screen doesn't change to the puzzle piece *'All new Steam Achievements aren't unlocked for some people'. *If navigating the Secrets menu with the keyboard, each key press will be counted twice. Using the mouse to navigate works as intended (Version 1.2). *Drops from red fire will spawn in the top-left hand corner of the room *If you drop down to a floor with a room that requires a key (shop, item room, arcade) south from you, it will force you to use a key to unlock it. *V1.33: In the cutscene for Ending 12, the scene where Isaac looks at the chest in the corner, the background will turn black for a few seconds and will show a couple shadows and the chest in normal colors. (Perhaps intentional, but seems glitchy.). Fixed as of current versions. *Rarely, validating the Steam files will delete all of your progress and statistics. *Steam Achievements unlock and secrets unlock in game, but do not show picture or confirmation of receiving achievements. *V 1.45: Eve will at random have tears that go through enemies. ? New item planned for future update. Category:Wrath of the Lamb Category:Bugs